poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Where and Back Again (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for To Where and Back Again (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Prolouge/Starlight gets invited to the Sunset Festival Starlight's Nightmare/The Metarex and the Changelings join forces The Sunset Festival/Returning to Ponyville Starlight's second nightmare/Luna's Emergency rolling open Starlight Glimmer: Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Party Favor, can you hear me? Twilight Sparkle: I told you you can never speak to them again! Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Making sure you do what I'' said! I'm your teacher, aren't I? Didn't I say to never come back here?! '''Starlight Glimmer': Yes, but that just doesn't seem right. You aren't acting like yourself. Starlight Glimmer and Princess Luna: Something is wrong! blows Starlight Glimmer: A dream? This is another dream! Princess Luna: whispering Starlight Glimmer...! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Luna, where are you? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help! Starlight Glimmer: What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream! Princess Luna: Not here! In the waking world! They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help! Starlight Glimmer: What are you saying?! Who's taken you?! Princess Luna: Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and— gasps Starlight Glimmer: Luna! up hyperventalating They're back! Spike: the room Starlight! I- Starlight Glimmer: Spike! him Thank goodness you're alright, Luna called to me from the dreamrealm, she said. Spike: The changelings are back, I know, I barely made it out of the castle, but it's wrost than you think, the Metarex are back too, they've taken everyone, even Sonic! Starlight Glimmer: Oh... But, what about Sunset and Trixie? Spike: They were with you at the time the changelings attacked, so chances are they haven't been captured yet, but come on, we've gotta go get help, and fast! Starlight Glimmer: Agreed! Starlight and Spike meet up with Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Shade, Ember, Sunset, Trixie and Gilda knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight! Are you awake? Trixie Lulamoon: bleary Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers... knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, wake up! exploding Trixie Lulamoon: coughing tired Starlight? What time is it? Starlight Glimmer: It's late. I think I figured out what's wrong with my friends! Trixie: yawning I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends. We can go over it in the morning. Starlight Glimmer: No, Trixie, we're in danger! opens Trixie: sighs Okay, fine! Aside from lack of sleep, how are we in danger? Starlight Glimmer: I think the—! beat What did you tell me never to tell another pony? Trixie Lulamoon: Starlight, if you woke me up to play guessing games— Starlight Glimmer: After we left my village, what did you tell me to never tell another pony you said? Trixie Lulamoon: sighs very gritted teeth That even Trixie's made mistakes. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, there's no time for this! What did you say? Trixie: That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? Are you happy?! Starlight Glimmer: sighs Yes. Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't... hushed one of them! Trixie Lulamoon: hushed One of who? Starlight Glimmer: A changeling! I think they've taken Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Trixie: What?! Are you sure?! I mean, what do we—? We have to tell Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: If I'm right, then it's too late. Sticks: What's too late? Starlight Glimmer: GAH! out What the?! Sticks?! What are you doing here? Sticks: Beats me, I was just listening to what you were saying. then, Sunset flies down Sunset Shimmer: Guys, thank Celestia you're alright. Spike: Sunset, you're here! Starlight Glimmer: Where were you? Hacen't you heard what's going on, the changelings- Sunset Shimmer: Are back, I know, but it's not just that, apparently, Cosmo's old enemies the Metarex are back too. Spike: Wait, WHAT?! Sunset Shimmer: You know about them. Spike: Yeah, they outright attacked us while we were protecting the Crystal Empire from Sombra. Sticks: Uh, how do you know that? Cosmo: Because I told her. over But it's worser than you may think, Dark Oak has formed a alliance with Queen Chrysalis, with the Metarex's help, the changelings have already captured your friends, even Sonic and the others. gasp Sneaking into the Castle/Chrysalis' Evil Plan/Be Prepared/Sneaking Out (As they sneak into the castle Meeting with Thorax, Discord, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Chip, Jet, Storm and Wave/Heading on a Rescue Mission/Ready As I'll Ever Be Chrysalis Believe me, I know We've lost a lot of battles But this time we will win We're the bad guys, right So they'll come to us And Equestria will soon be ours Now it's time to step up Or it's time to back down And there's only one answer for us And we'll stand up and fight cause I know that I'm right And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready Ready as I'll ever be Glimmer Now it's time to rise up Or it's time to stand down And the answer is easy to see And I swear by the sword If you're in, get on board Are you ready? Emerl I'm ready Shimmer and Trixie Lulamoon We're ready Heroes We're ready Glimmer Ready as I'll ever be Ray Are you quite sure we can do this? Mighty Together we will, guarantee Chrysalis I'll make them hear me Heroes Now it's time to repeat Or it's time to resolve Glimmer Prove they can trust me Heroes And the outcome will hardly come free Spike I'll save my home and family Heroes Now the line's in the sand And our moment's at hand Cosmo And I'm ready Glimmer I'm ready Shimmer and Trixie Lulamoon I'm ready Chrysalis Ready as I'll ever be Chrysalis places the Mane Six under a mind control spell at the Changeling Kingdom Dark Oak: at Starlight and the others through a screen Hmm, it would appear that we missed three of the princesses. Queen Chrysalis: What?! at Starlight, Trixie and Sunset But how, there were only nine alicorn princesses last time I checked?! Twilight Sparkle: hooves were held in bounds along with her friends Oh, about that... Starlight, Trixie and Sunset may have ascended to alicorn princesshood since the last time we fought. Queen Chrysalis: And you said nothing about it the whole time! Pinkie Pie: Kinda hard to do that when you're knocked unconsious. Applejack: Yeahm you probably should've thought twice. Dark Oak: Figures... Red Pine, Black Narcissus, Pale Bayleaf and Yellow Zelkova Should those twenty idiots get here, eliminate them, but bring those three alicorns in ALIVE! Black Narcissus: You've got it! Fluttershy: Don't you dare hurt them! Yellow Zelkova: What are you gonna do, cry your way outta here?! laughs Metarex leave Dark Oak: Alright Chrysalis, you take care of the Princesses of Harmony, I'll check on the other prisoners. away in another part of the hive, Team Sonic, the Chaotix, Omega, Big, Emerl, Gmerl, Gamma, Marine, the Princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry-Heart were in a cage, Dark Oak walks in Dark Oak: sinisterly The end is near Hedgehog. Sonic: sarcastically Oh hey, sounds like the party's started. Want to let us go and join in? No? Of course not, you hate fun. Dark Oak: Foolish hedgehog, I can see Eggman doesn't like you, you never shut your mouth! away Sonic: angrily Killjoy. Tails: Ugh, we've gotta find a way out of here. Knuckles: Yeah, we can't just sit around while Chrysalis and Dark Oak are planning to take over! Shadow: You are aware that they didn't capture everyone, right? Sonic: realizes Oh yeah, Spike went into hiding after the Mane Six got captured, and I'm sure Starlight, Trixie and Sunset were at "Our Town" at the time, so in that, I suppose it's up to them now. Princess Celestia: sighs Then we can only hope for the best... with Chrysalis and the Mane Six Queen Chrysalis: evilly My my, how the tables have turned, several years ago, you six bested me, twice, and now, here you are, in my clutches! Rainbow Dash: You'll never get away with this! Twilight Sparkle: There's no way we're letting the Changelings OR the Metarex take over Equestria! Rarity: Yeah, we'll break out of here and stop you! Queen Chrysalis: her magic Oh really now? Chrysalis zaps the Mane Six with her magic and their eyes turn green Queen Chrysalis: There, now I DEFINETLY trust you! the Mane Six from their chains Now kneel before your future empress of Equestria! Mane Six: monotone Yes, my queen. Mane Six kneel Queen Chrysalis: Excellent! evilly as the screen fades to black Arriving at the Changeling Kingdom/Starlight the Leader/Sonic figures out how to escape Trixie, Sunset, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave and Shade stare at the Changling Kingdom Discord: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— Discord: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Discord: blows A what? Moondancer: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. Mighty: Yeah, we can't just rush in without a plan. Discord: laughs Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything. Thorax: Uh, actually— Discord: That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need? Trixie: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. Thorax: The thing about magic here is— Discord: Like this! snaps For Fluttershy! Yaaah! snaps Pigasus: oinks Ray: Uh... Was it suppose to disintergrate? Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe. fizzles Chip: And this rescue mission just got a lot more difficult... Sunset Shimmer: Starlight So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So some''pony better come up with ''some''thing. beat Starlight Glimmer: Anypony? Anything? Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back? Thorax: Uh-huh! Cosmo: Alright, sounds good. Discord: Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive? Trixie Lulamoon: We walk. Jet: Or use any for of transport we have. on his extreme gear Spike: Yeah, come on, we're not gonna get anywhere if we just stand around, so let's go. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we've wasted enough time already... Trixie, Sunset, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Thorax, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, and Shade walk to the base while Chip flies near them and Jet, Storm and Wave hover by on their extreme gear Discord: I haven't walked that far in a millennia! Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: groan stop Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! Trixie Lulamoon: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! Entering the Changeling Hive/Eggman Arrives/Escaping the Metarex Eggman Distracts Dark Oak/Team Sonic Escapes/Starlight and Friends confront Chrysalis ??? Sonic: from spindashing at the cage so much Welp, I've tried everything, I guess we're just gonna have to stay here... sighs sadly, except for Shadow Shadow: Oh forget that! inhibitor rings slide off his gloves Cadance, get a shield up now! Princess Cadance: worried What are you doing?! Shadow: Something a little crazy! quickly puts up a shield Shadow: angrily CHAOS- in a red aura BLAST!!! a great explosion of chaos energy that completely destroys the cage There, now we can escape. Amy Rose: Alright, but what about the Mane Six, Chrysalis still has them! Silver: Yeah, and we won't exactly be good friends if we just leave them. Shadow: I know, now let's- Queen Chrysalis: Well, well, well. looks to see Chrysalis appearing from the dark Queen Chrysalis: I should've suspected that you'd find a way out eventually. Sonic: Yeah, well then get ready, I've got about a good few hours of payback waiting to get out, so if you don't want a beatdown, I would suggest letting the Mane Six go! Amy Rose: Yeah, don't even think about draining them, you love stealing, wedding destroying, bug! Queen Chrysalis: sinisterly Oh really? How can I drain your friends of their love when I already have them under my control? Shining Armor: confused What do you mean by "under my control"? Queen Chrysalis: smirks You'll see. Girls. mind controlled Mane Six walk out, making the entire group gasp in horror Mane Six: monotone Yes, my queen. Shining Armor: Twily? Sonic: uneasy Clever girl... Queen Chrysalis: Like my new minions? horn glowed in fury Princess Cadance: angrily Release my sister in-law and her friends at once! Blaze: appear in her palms Or else you're gonna regret it! Queen Chrysalis: I doubt that... alarm goes off What?! at the security camera to see that Starlight and her group have enter the throne room Impossible! I thought Dark Oak got them?! Shadow: Hmm, told ya you shouldn't underesitmate them! Queen Chrysalis: angrily I'll deal with those foals and that traitorous Thorax myself! the Mane Six Destroy them! Mane Six: monotone Yes, my queen. Mane Six's horns glow and a evil stare appeared on their faces as they slowly walked towards the group Sonic: Come on, girls! Snap out of it. You don't want to do this. Princess Celestia: up Please, you have to fight Chrysalis' control... Vector: I don't think they can hear us... Sonic: sighs In that case, we're gonna have to fight our way through... his fist for a fight group got into a battle stance, fully prepared to fight back, willingly or not Thorax's Transformation/The Mane Six are released from Chrysalis' Mind Control/The Changelings' Reformation Sonic, the Chaotix, Omega, Big, Emerl, Gmerl, Gamma, Marine, the Princesses, Shining Armor, Flurry-Heart, Eggman and Metal Sonic were seen tied up as the Mane Six brought them into the throne room Queen Chrysalis: Heh, looks like you were no match for us after all. groans in frustration Dark Oak: And while we're at it, we also also found some of your friends, and by that, we mean, all of them! Sunset Shimmer: Sorry... Trixie, Sunset, Moondancer, Lightning Dust, Spike, Ember, Gilda, Discord, Mighty, Ray, Sticks, Cosmo, Tikal, Chip, Jet, Storm, Wave and Shade look fearfully at Chrysalis and Dark Oak. Then lots of changelings appear from the burrows and then surround them, putting their slime on the heroes' hooves and/or feet. Queen Chrysalis flew down to her throne Spike: Ew... Queen Chrysalis: Equestria is mine! at her victory Thorax: strains You won't get away with this! Queen Chrysalis: I already have. Nopony is coming to save you. Thorax: Thorax is still out there. Queen Chrysalis: Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom! He was a fool to leave and even more a fool to return! When I find him, he'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive! eyes shimmers blue and Chrysalis saw this, realizing that Thorax is here pretending to be Starlight Thorax: whimpers Queen Chrysalis: And it seems I don't have far to look, do I... Thorax: whimpers Discord: Oh no, she realized our plan! uses her magic to blast Thorax, removing his Starlight Glimmer disguise Queen Chrysalis: Thorax? changelings and metarex growl and hiss angrily at Thorax looks nervously at Queen Chrysalis and Dark Oak as they glare at him. Then they heard a crunching noise and they turn to see the real Starlight trying to break the throne with a rock with little result. Realizing that she's been spotted, she leaps to avoid getting hit by Chrysalis' magic and hid in a hole in the throne Queen Chrysalis: Very clever. And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne. I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan. Starlight Glimmer: What plan? Why did you do all this?! Queen Chrysalis: So I could feed, of course! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as ''I command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations! laughter Dark Oak: As for me, I only wanted revenge on the hedgehogs who defeared me! evilly and Shadow just stare angrily look behind a rock and see Thorax's wings starting to shimmer brightly. She got a idea and an epiphany of how to use it to her advantage to destroy the throne to get the magic back Starlight Glimmer: What if you didn't have to? Queen Chrysalis: Ridiculous! grab her tail with her mouth and toss her to the ground. Two changelings pin Starlight down to prevent her from moving or getting up Queen Chrysalis: The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied! Starlight Glimmer: Exactly! Thorax left the hive and made a friend. Spike: Yeah, me. Sunset Shimmer: Exactly, he shared love, and now he doesn't need ''to feed. Trixie Lulamoon: You don't have to live your lives starving all the time! Changelings look at each other, considering her words pull Starlight up to her with her magic Queen Chrysalis: You know ''nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! toss her over to the wall, slamming her against it Queen Chrysalis: I'' decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grub! Starlight Glimmer: I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say! But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way! changelings look at each other, beginning to understand Starlight's words Dark Oak: Pathetic... Queen Chrysalis: The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on other evil animal species and the hive! uses her magic to blast Thorax on the forehead, Two armored changelings stop Starlight from interfering Rouge: Yikes! Starlight Glimmer: No! Stop! Queen Chrysalis: Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him and show my subjects what a ''real leader is! starts to feed on Thorax's love from his body Sonic: disgusted Okay, now that's just wrong. Thorax: straining I can feel the love inside me slipping away...! I can't hold onto it much longer...! Starlight Glimmer: Then don't! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it! summon his energy and unleashes the love he have in him. The force from it makes Chrysalis and Dark Oak fly backwards into the throne. They look up to see the love energy surrounding Thorax and encase him in a magic cocoon. Starlight and the Irelanders stares in awe at the change. As Starlight carefully touches the cocoon, it releases a flash of bright light. As the light fades, Thorax has changed form with orange antlers and bigger body and purple and light green features on him Team Sonic: Whoa. Starlight Glimmer: This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it! by one, the changelings share their love with each other. Cracks began to appear on the throne behind Chrysalis and the villains Dark Oak: shocked This can't be! top of the hive starts to shine with white light and explodes, the spire destroyed. Starlight dispells her magic barrier she used to protect herself, her group, Team Sonic, the Princesses, their allies and Thorax. They look to see the changelings who have changed form and has bright colours like light green, blue and orange Amy Rose: Huh, I actually pefer the changelings this way. Cream: Yeah, they actually look less creepy now. Mane Six then suddenly scream in pain as Chrysalis' mind control spell wears off and they collapse to the ground unconsious Sonic, Spike, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Shining, Cadance, Discord, Celestia, Luna and Flurry-Heart rush over to the six alicorns Sonic: Girls? Princess Celestia: Twilight? Discord: Fluttershy? by one, the Mane Six slowly begin to regain consiousness, their eyes back to their normal colors, much to everyone's relieve Chrysalis and Dark Oak's Defeat/Eggman Escapes Starlight Returns to the Sunset Festival/Epilouge Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143